


Stuck with You

by Captain_Flowers003



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Consensual Blood Drinking, Crush at First Sight, Cute Ending, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Language, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person, Ratings: PG, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, The Sims 4, accidental sleep cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Flowers003/pseuds/Captain_Flowers003
Summary: During a night out on the town, Caleb Vatore finds a mage who he fancies a little. But, after a small mishap, he and the mage, Morgyn Embers, are trapped in a cabin as well as the Realm of Magic for a period of time until the way back is fixed.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Kudos: 14





	Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

> When you see the words: "not too far away was a local mini band playing music that wouldn’t sound out of place at a Renaissance Faire" in the story, I suggest you play this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X0sLw63KLU
> 
> As this was the song I had in mind at the time. Also I cannot write dancing... yay?

_Well this sucks_ Caleb thought as he walked aimlessly through the barely populated streets of San Myshuno.

Somehow, between having a fun time at karaoke, having a couple shots of whiskey at the bar where he saw the cutest bartender ever, and rushing towards the Humor and Hijinks Festival, Caleb managed to lose track of where he was. Now, he was retracing his steps, since he couldn’t find his way out of the city. The cute bartender claimed to not have a map on hand but she knew where Caleb could check, so the only place left on the list was the Humor and Hijinks Festival. Caleb paused for a bit as he felt his stomach rumble painfully, making him stop in his tracks and groan slightly. He was hungry, and he didn’t have any plasma packs on him. He supposed he could ask a townie for a bite, but he couldn’t think about any reason a person would willingly offer up their arm for a vampire to feed off of. Plus, Caleb will hate himself a little more if he forcibly drank from someone.

_Just ignore it man._ Caleb thought to himself. _Try and find where in this huge city you are in first before worrying about dinner. Or would it be a twilight snack at this point?_

Caleb walked around, since he couldn’t break into supernatural speed just yet, with regular, possibly skeptic people around him. Soon, he caught the smell of gunpowder, reminding him of the fireworks he saw at the event. He flashed a toothy grin as he jogged to the large plot of area where the festival was taking place. The ground was littered in purple confetti, melted and semi- melted slushies, and disregarded hand buzzers, which Caleb made note of to carefully step around. A group of people stood around the fireworks, spilling their cups of punch as Caleb walked by.

_Ok, find a tour guide or someone similar and go from-_ Caleb thought to himself with a smile.

“Get back here you little freak!” Someone shouted, snapping Caleb out of his thoughts as he whipped around, looking for the source.

There, he saw it. A person with curly blond hair, dressed in a turtle neck, dark jeans, and a red long overcoat was running at full speed, laughter escaping from their lips. The blond jumped onto the park table and ran across it to the other end, a playful smirk on their face, before jumping off and making the landing. Caleb couldn’t help but stare. Maybe it was the overwhelming cool energy radiating off of the blond that was dragging him in, or maybe it was the mystery behind what this person must’ve done to cause the small chase. Either way, the brown-haired vampire found himself attracted to the scene, and the blond was, admittedly, not bad looking by any means of the word either. The blond’s eyes gleamed in joy as they spotted a knocked over trashcan the blond reached into their left boot and pulled out a wavy stick.

“Inferniate” They uttered, a flash of devilish glee flashed in their emerald eyes, pointing the stick at the insides of the trashcan, giggling in glee as they watched it burn. “Oops” They uttered with a shrug as they kicked the flaming trashcan towards their pursuers.

“What the heck?!” The leader shouts, jumping back into his girlfriends’ arms.

The blond broke into laughter. “Aw~ Scared?” They asked. “Well, you should’ve thought twice before even thinking of chasing down the Mage of Untamed magic.”

_Mage? So, they can do magic, like real life magic?_ Caleb thought as he hovered a hand over his slightly flushing face, and another over where his still heart is. _That’s so awesome! THEY’RE awesome!_

Caleb watched as the Mage twirled their wand and then put it back into their boot, blowing a small kiss towards one of the people in the crowd. Figuring that finding a way out of San Myshuno could wait, Caleb dusted himself off and let out a heavy sigh before making his way over to the mage, who was ordering a drink from the food stand.

“Heeeeyyy” Caleb started, leaning over the counter, resting his head on his hand. “How’s it going….”

“Morgyn. Morgyn Ember” The mage added, as they paid for their drink. “And you are?”

_Huh, they sound almost British._ Caleb thought.

“I’m Caleb Vatore. So. I was watching you, and- Not in like, a creepy way, just seeing the show!” Caleb quickly said, as to not drive away Morgyn.

“Go on.” Morgyn says before taking a sip from their slush.

“Okay! So, I just think that you’re really cute and-”

A strong, coppery, smell filled Caleb’s nostrils, as he hunched over pinching his nose with one hand, while stabilizing himself with the other as sharp pain shot out from his gums. One of the food stall attendants must’ve accidently cut themselves.

_NOT NOW! Please dear Gods not now._ Caleb thought as his stomach twisted and turned painfully.

“What’s going on? Are you al-?” As Morgyn reached out towards Caleb, Caleb hissed straight at Morgyn, flashing his bright white fangs at the mage. “Ah- you’re a vampire?”

Morgyn looked around, noticing how much Caleb was sweating and shaking and figured the best thing to do was get the guy out of there. Morgyn pulled out a small, blue-ish crystal and grabbed ahold of Caleb. The crystal glowed and, in a flash, the two vanished.

****

Caleb was curled in on himself. He was a little mad at himself for not keeping a plasma pack on his person. Or for nearly attacking Morgyn. All he wanted at that moment was to crawl into an old, withering wooden coffin, and have his sister Lilith bury him in the backyard. Maybe that was too dramatic...

“Well, you almost did a number on me” Morgyn says as they reentered the elaborately decorated room, a white bandage on their neck peeking from underneath their turtleneck. “You shouldn’t have starved yourself like that”

“I’m sorry” Caleb mutters, pulling a cushion that had floral embroidery on it. “I just… lost track of time”

“Really?” Morgyn scoffed as the tea kettle whistled with steam. “Teas’ ready. Want some? Or should I find some…what did you call them? Plasma fruits?”

“Tea’s fine” Caleb sighs as he sits back up and takes in everything around him.

Morgyn’s house was small, but cute. The walls were a light-yellow color with dried herbs, bookcases, and photos with the other Sages hanging on the wall. Small flowers decorated the room, strings of fairy lights around the small crystal powered fireplace. Morgyn handed him a cup of Oolong tea, they had a small chuckle as Caleb extended a pinky finger out as he drank from his cup.

“Aren’t you Mister Fancy?” Morgyn ask with a smirk.

“Well, father always told Lil’ and I how to be proper” Caleb shrugs off, taking a small sip.

“That’s surprising to hear.” Morgyn comments. “I’m assuming that you’re not a slob like the movies say?” Morgyn kicked their feet up on top of the coffee table, knocking over some scrolls.

“PFFT-” Caleb made quick work to cover his mouth as he laughed, which made Morgyn smirk a little at the wide-eyed reaction. “Wha- what?” Caleb slowly asks as he turned his head towards the mage.

“Well, it’s just that the movies show that when vampires drink a human dry, they just leave the body around in a cellar or somethin’ like that” Morgyn explained, grabbing Caleb’s shoulder.

“Oh! That…” Caleb sighs. “Lil’ and I don’t do that, we mainly drink from plasma packs and plasma fruits. If we do drink from humans, we _ask_ first, and drink a little.” Caleb explains, setting down his cup. “The only other Vamps I can think of that _would_ do that is God forsaken Vlad and…. Miss Hell...”

“Interesting…” Hummed the mage.

As soon as Caleb finished his tea, he wished Morgyn farewell, and attempted to leave. But when he threw open the cabin’s door Morgyn quickly got out of their seat and ran up to the vampire. Caleb lost his footing when he made a step off the small porch, he flailed his arms for a bit before he felt a sharp, and strong tug at the back of his fur lined coat as he soon found his feet back onto the solid wooden ground. He peeked over the railing of the porch and noticed that the house was floating, very high off the ground.

“My apologies…” Morgyn tells him, holding onto the vampire’s shoulder. “I-I’d forgot to mention something…” Morgyn straighten up and push some of their curls out of their face. “We’re in the Realm of Magic, which is made of giant floating islands. Teleportation spells, portals, and a special gem are the main way of transportation here. However, when I brought you here, my gem shattered. Plus, the main portal out of the realm is… on the fritz as of late. It was a freakin’ miracle I left in the first place.”

“O-oh…oh no.” Caleb sighs.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Morgyn states. “I could try and teleport you back to the city, but I’m not as skilled in Practical magic as I am in Mischief and Untamed; and the last time I tried that on a willing test-subject left…less to be desired results.”

“No…it’s just- God” Caleb mutters, patting himself down and mentally cursing himself out at the realization he left his phone elsewhere. “Is there a phone I can use? I should call Lilith; I don’t want her to panic too much.”

“Of course. The phone’s in my bedroom. Need a guide on how to use it?” Morgyn smirks.

“Nah, it’s alright. I’ll figure it out” Caleb comments as he reentered the cabin.

Morgyn’s bedroom was painted a pastel mint green with white trim along the top and bottom. Most of the furniture (which consisted of a dresser, bedside tables, and a desk with a chair) was of a white wood, but the bed, which had a black furry rug under it, he couldn’t figure what the bed was made of exactly, but it had a plush headboard and matching gray and white sheets. Above the bed was a nicely sized, and framed flag, with stripes of yellow, white, purple, and black. Caleb started to draw a blank. It’s not like he didn’t know what it was, he knew it was a pride flag of sorts, but he couldn’t remember what it meant off the top of his head.

The phone, well more like landline that rested on the bedside table, was the same mint-green as the walls, but small white scuff marks decorated the base. He grabbed ahold of it and entered in his sister’s phone number. As he waited for her to answer, Caleb sat down on the bed, but quickly sank into it, he gripped and squish the side, and found it to be super-soft. That made him question how anyone could pull themselves out of bed. He tapped his fingers against the plastic as he bit his lip, soon he heard something other than white noise on the other end.

“Hello? Vatore residence, Lilith speaking.” Caleb’s younger sister says.

“SIS! I’m sorry that I’m calling so late, I-” Caleb quickly says, once Lilith finished talking.

“What did you get into this time, you dumbass?” Lilith joked.

“Okay, to start with, I went out to San Myshuno just for some fun. I…got lost” Caleb explained.

“Jesus… Only you. Plus, that explains why a _bartender_ answered your cell when I called.” He heard Lilith grumble. “Are you at some love hotel or something?”

“No! Lil’ I’m NOT-” Caleb took a deep breath in and out. “Sorry, but that’s not the case. I ran into someone, and it turns out they’re a mage! Well, I made an attempted to shoot my shot, but I…”

“What happened?” He could tell how annoyed Lilith was already. “Did you starve yourself again?”

“Well… yeah- I did. And a food attendant must’ve accidently cut themselves because I smelled blood, and then…sort of blacked out”

Lilith sighed heavily.

“B-but I’m okay right now…... NON-BINARY!” Caleb says, before shouting, suddenly remembering what the flag meant as he smacked his forehead.

“Huh?” Lilith asks.

“AH! Fuck. Sorry.” Caleb mutters. “But due to issues, I won’t be home for a while” Caleb tells her quickly.

“Just…be safe and get home as soon as you’re able to, please! That’s all I ask, okay bro?” Lilith requests.

***

Later on, Morgyn reentered the cabin after a long day of attempting to help newcomers to magic learn more spells, as well as beat other mages who wanted to duel. They found it funny at first when other mages, mainly newbies, challenge them to a duel, only for Morgyn to wipe the floor with the challenger. That faded over time, as it quickly became boring, as the challenger was almost always levels behind Morgyn. When that’s the case, the duel’s over in less than ten minutes. This has gotten to the point where they prefer the other Sages of Magic (Simeon Silversweater and L Faba). Morgyn turns their head towards the kitchen upon the scent of baked goods hitting their nose. They set their wand down onto the coffee table before walking into the kitchen, where Caleb was standing by the stove mixing a bowl of something, with something purple on his cheek. Morgyn’s face flushed a little, noticing the large, nice, and sweet smile Caleb had on his face as he continued to mix whatever it was whilst he wore the small apron that Morgyn hardly even used.

“What are you up to?” Morgyn asks before noticing the box of cupcake wrappers on the island’s countertop as well as some cupcakes on a metal cooling rack. “Cupcakes? I- Thank you, Caleb.”

“Oh, it’s just vanilla though. As that was all I could find.” Caleb shrugs as he sets the bowl down as he approaches the mage. “I’d figured that, as long as I’m here, I should do a couple of nice things for you.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Morgyn tells the vampire, grabbing one of the cooled down cupcakes and pulled the wrapper away.

“Wait!” Caleb grabs Morgyn’s wrist.

“What is it?” Morgyn looked at the slightly taller vampire, tilting their head slightly

“I- I didn’t frost it yet… well, I don’t know if they came out good. I’m hoping the cupcakes did, I mean… it should’ve since it’s a box mix” Caleb slowly lets go of the mage’s wrist as he retracted his hand. “As much as I LOVE food, I can’t taste anything after I turned. I mean, I might be able to get drunk, I’d never tested that, because I never seen a need to do so.”

Morgyn began snickering to themselves.

“You were waiting for me to come so I could taste-test the frosting?” They asked through the small laughs escaping their lips.

“Well- I mean- You could, but-”

Caleb cut himself off when Morgyn stood on their tip-toes and licked the small dash of frosting off of Caleb’s face, which stunned Caleb silent as Morgyn licked their lips.

“Hmmm… not bad” Morgyn replies as they patted the vampire’s cheek lightly. “Could be sweeter though, but you’re the cook.”

“O-oh, er…okay...” Caleb stuttered, but mentally, he was screaming.

***

Many hours have pasted, and both of them were tired. Not too long ago they went out for some spare clothing for Caleb (who surprised Morgyn by pulling out a credit card and later a wad of hundreds) as well as the bare necessities (which included small blood packs from a magic store which claimed they were virgin), but Caleb was sitting outside of Morgyn’s bedroom wearing a baggy shirt and sweats, waiting for Morgyn to finish changing. He just wanted to grab a blanket and pillow so he doesn’t feel like he’s intruding on anything of Morgyn’s. When the door opened, Caleb walked past the mage as he gathered up the things he wanted before making his way towards the couch.

“You don’t plan on sleeping on the couch, right?” Morgyn asks as they fix the glasses they’re currently wearing.

“Well- It’s _your_ house.” Caleb answers, hugging the fuzzy blanket. “I don’t want to feel like I’m-”

“Caleb. I won’t mind if we share the same bed. We can spoon for all I care; the couch is uncomfortable to sleep on, I know from experience, and if you’re staying here for a long time, I’d prefer to have a comfortable vamp here than an uncomfortable one with an aching back.”

_Hard to argue against that._ Caleb though as the two of them went back into the bedroom.

Morgyn stayed up a little late, reading, periodically adjusting their glasses, as Caleb laid next to the mage, curled up on his side in a semi-blanket cocoon. The lights were still on, but it wasn’t a major issue, Caleb had to deal with that back when he was still mortal. Then Caleb’s stomach grumbled.

“Here.” Morgyn says, setting their book down, pushing up their sleeve, and offered Caleb their arm. “You might be hungry.”

“A-are you sure?” Caleb ask, sitting up. “It’ll hurt”

“How much?”

“I mean, it might be like a flu shot, but I don’t know if you’re okay with those.”

“Oh my! How painful” Morgyn says sarcastically. “If you’re hungry, and can’t get access to plasma fruits, packs, or replacements for human blood, I’ll offer up my arm to you as long as you ask me.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Caleb calmed himself as his fangs shoot out of his gums, this time less painfully than they were when this whole thing got started. He grabbed Morgyn’s arm and brought it closer to his mouth.

“I’ll stop you if it hurts too much, or if you take more than you need.” Morgyn says, sensing Caleb’s slight discomfort.

Caleb gulped before gently biting down on Morgyn’s arm and began drinking the mage’s blood. He kept his eyes on Morgyn, reading their facial expression, making sure that the slight wince Morgyn had doesn’t turn into something sour. He kept drinking until he felt satisfied, meaning he wasn’t completely full. When Caleb pulled himself away, Morgyn covered the small bite marks with their free hand.

“Was that…I didn’t drink too much did I?” Caleb asked.

“No, not at all.” Morgyn says, standing up and going to the small on-suite bathroom to patch themselves up.

Caleb waited until Morgyn came back before he forced himself to fall asleep. Morgyn found a place to stop, bookmarked their page, removed their glasses, and then went to sleep. When the two woke up in the morning, Caleb had wrapped his arms and legs around Morgyn, so he spent the first five minutes of that day internally panicking, meanwhile Morgyn didn’t think much of it. Once Caleb had composed himself (for the most part), he headed to the kitchen and started to cook some eggs. Something nice and easy. When Morgyn came, Caleb had set down the scrambled eggs on the table, giving the mage a gentle smile.

“Thanks, but I can cook-”

“Yeah, but let me spoil you damnit.” Caleb says. “You feed me, I feed you. Fair trade.”

Morgyn silently shook their head as they watch Caleb’s eyes following the pendulum on the wall clock out of boredom. Once Morgyn finished and washed the small number of dishes, they suggested that Caleb join them for the day at the Magic HQ. Caleb jumped at the opportunity and said that he would love to.

****

“Inferniate!” Once the words left Morgyn’s lips, fire shot out of the end of their wand and by the feet of the day’s challenger.

The challenger jumped backwards and stumbled as she began to lose her balance, but her wand slipped from her hands and landed on the ground, signaling the end of the fight. Morgyn bowed, a customary ‘thanks’ that they always do, before stuffing their wand back into their boot. Caleb stood up from the seat where he watched the whole ordeal as he and Morgyn walked over to the portal to get out of the dueling arena.

“Geez, is it like that every day?” Caleb asks as his hands brushed against the cold metal of Morgyn’s rings/bracelet.

“Pretty much” Morgyn sighs. “It’s annoying more than anything. Always the same thing, someone who thinks they’re all that decides to challenge one of the three Sages, even though they’re nothing but newbies!” Morgyn snickered at the thought. “Sometimes, it’s a tad comedic with how badly they fail. I do go easy on them, don’t fret.”

“ _THAT_ was ‘going easy’?!” Caleb questioned. “Throwing fireballs near their feet?”

“Fire does make things more interesting.” Morgyn comments, tapping their chin with their finger. “But that fireball wasn’t as large as I could go. It’s all a matter of concentration as well as intent my dear vampire~”

_Who would’ve thought I’d learn more about mages?_ Caleb thought.

The two of them walked around the small islands, jumping from portal to portal, checking out all the sights that they had to skip whist getting clothes for Caleb. Unfortunately, the portal to the regular (or as Caleb joked ‘Muggle Realm’; Morgyn didn’t get it) was shooting out sparks of lighting and more of it had fallen apart than Morgyn could recall, which lead them to theorize that someone tried for whatever reason to hex the thing.

Caleb and Morgyn walked through the town square, finding peace in everything that was going on around them, as they were leaving a small grocery store, not too far away was a local mini band playing music that wouldn’t sound out of place at a Renaissance Faire. Morgyn noticed how Caleb was swaying back and forth, tapping his foot slightly. Smirking, Morgyn grabbed Caleb’s hand and lead him into the square and did a little curtesy after snapping their fingers and caused the bags of groceries to float in mid-air.

“May I offer you to a little dance with me~?” Morgyn asks, offering their hand.

Caleb looked around, and saw that barley anyone was watching, it had been years since he’d last did a couple-like dance with any in the traditional since. He nods as he grabs Morgyn’s hand as he got lead to much larger dance area. Caleb grabbed Morgyn by the waist with one hand and grabbed ahold of the blond’s hand with the other. Morgyn looked at him in slight confusion.

“I’m sorry if I mess up somehow.” Caleb preemptively apologizes. “I’m rusty”

“As long as you don’t drop me if you choose to dip me, it’ll be fine.” Morgyn comments as the two of them started off with a slow dance.

Caleb wanted to keep eye contact with Morgyn, but his glance kept falling down to his shoes, watching them to make sure that he wasn’t going to step on his dance partner’s own shoes at any point. It started slow, like a simple ballroom waltz, with Caleb taking the lead most of the time. But, Morgyn, figuring this to be too slow and boring for the accompanying music, that’s when they decided to take the lead and make it something interesting.

“Let me lead.” Morgyn whispers, removing their hand from the brown-haired vampire’s shoulder.

“Alright. If you wish” Caleb whispers in agreement.

Morgyn then grabbed Caleb’s hand tightly as they gently threw Caleb off of them and to the side, before pulling him back in and wrapped their arms around the vampire from behind. Caleb looked back and noticed the playful smile on his face before Morgyn picked up the dance again. Their footsteps matched the beat of the music as they twirled and felt light on their feet, small giggles leaving Morgyn’s lips as they and Caleb’s speed increased and went faster and faster by the second. When the music was starting to die down, Morgyn gripped on tight to Caleb, as tight as they could, as they swept Caleb off his feet and attempted to dip him. However, due to Caleb having a little more muscle mass than Morgyn did, as well as his balance being completely off, which caused the Caleb starting to fall onto the ground. He grabbed Morgyn’s shoulder to get himself back to his own feet, but he accidently pulled Morgyn down with him, and when the mage and the vampire crashed onto the floor, their lips connected upon impact. And due to Morgyn’s concentration being broken, the bags of groceries being dropped.

Caleb and Morgyn laid there, one on top of the other, their lips touching. As a crowd started to form, Morgyn got off of Caleb and covered their mouth with their hands, their face burning up. Caleb pulled himself up, still a little stunned at what happened over the past couple of seconds as he dusted himself off, he held out his hand towards Morgyn and felt his breathing hitch as when Morgyn’s warm hand wrapped around Caleb’s cold one. Morgyn snapped their fingers and all the groceries got back into the bag and then floated it back into their and Caleb’s hands.

“We should go back…” Morgyn suggested.

“A-alright, but are you okay? Your face is-” Caleb asks.

“Yes, I am. I’m just…. That was my first kiss” Morgyn said when Caleb caught up with the mage.

Caleb felt stunned. He knew that to many people, a first kiss is very important to people, and he was unsure if it was important to someone like Morgyn; And judging by their facial expression, it doesn’t take a whole lot to guess that Morgyn was slightly bothered by it.

***

“Morgyn?” Caleb asks, sitting crisscrossed on the couch next to Morgyn, who was messing around with a small ball of magic they’ve summoned. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“Sorry wha-” Morgyn asks, before catching on. “Caleb, we fell over and _kissed_. It’s not that big of a-”

“Come on! You seemed uneasy.” Caleb pointed out. “Plus, your face was slightly red and you looked nervous”

“I was simply overwhelmed by all that.” Morgyn shrugs as they made the small magic ball vanish. “I’m getting a drink. Want one to test and see if you can get drunk?”

“Not right now” Caleb says.

“That’s fair, but if need to fill up a little than…” Morgyn pushed up their sleeve and removed the bandage showing off the two small puncture wounds.

Caleb shakes his head as he went out to the kitchen to grab one of the ‘virgin’ blood packs, as well as a bendy straw. He and Morgyn sat on the couch, having their respective drinks, the tension between them becoming awkward as they didn’t say anything to the other.

***

What felt like weeks passed by and the two had made their own fun kind of schedule. Caleb would make breakfast sometimes, Morgyn would thank him and offer up their arm before heading to Magic HQ, Morgyn would do their thing while Caleb would do his thing (which more often than not would be reading some of the non-magic learning books that was there, or going out and wasting his own money on some new threads for him and Morgyn; he ran out of money fast). One night, he and Morgyn were draped over the living room couch, giggles escaping their lips as the two drank alcohol, which seemly answered the question of if vampires can get drunk.

“Okay!Ok!” Caleb says, his head falling back onto the couch’s arm. “So…Vlad…right? He’s the biggest DICK evera!” Caleb sloppily drinks more from his bottle. “So…afterheturnedLilith,heexpectedustojoinhissideandforcibly drinkfromothers -hic-!” Caleb covers his mouth before apologizing. “Thisguy…hecanbarelywalkinthatSTUPID homeofhiswithouttrippingoverhiscloakortherugs!” Caleb began laughing at the mental image of Vlad faceplanting.

“Geez -hic- Caleb~ How often does…does…” Morgyn taps their chin as they held a puzzled facial expression, with the odd twitch here and there. “Nope I cannot remember” They sighed before drinking more, becoming more drunk.

“Yaknow…Ikindoflikebeinghere,withyou” Caleb admits as he sits up and then falls onto Morgyn’s shoulder. “Tothink thisallstartedbecauseIflirtedwithyou~~”

“’Flirted’” Morgyn laughs for a little too long. “Honey that was less flirting and more” They paused looking for the right phrase. “Well it’s more like stumbling over your words”

Caleb pouted a little. While that, and therefor Morgyn, was correct, Caleb felt slightly attacked, just a bit.

“But I have to admit you’re quite charming and admittedly a good cook which makes me wonder if you were lying about not being able to taste” Morgyn admits, lazily shrugging their shoulders as they grabbed Caleb’s face.

“IthinkthatI’minlovewithyouMorgyn~~!” Caleb slurs. “CanIkissyou? Andhopefullydateyou?”

Morgyn pulled Caleb’s face closer and began to kiss him passionately and then Caleb began kissing the mage back with the exact same amount of passion back, curling his fingers in Morgyn’s curly blond hair. When Morgyn pulled away from the kiss, Caleb fell onto their chest and began snoring softly. Morgyn smiled as they pulled Caleb closer as they fell back onto the couch, and held the sleeping boy closely as Morgyn drifted off to sleep.

Caleb woke up the next morning, and found himself in the arms of Morgyn. He glanced up and saw the mage was deep asleep, then he looked at the table, which was littered with empty/partially empty bottles of alcohol on the coffee table. Caleb slipped out of Morgyn’s grasp (which was a little difficult since Morgyn was a hugger) and walked carefully to the bedroom, then bathroom, and lastly the kitchen. When Morgyn woke up several minutes later, they held their head before realizing a blanket was draped over them and a glass of water with a couple of painkillers in front of them on the coffee table. Morgyn smiles as they realized that Caleb had set it up for them. They took the painkillers and water to help with their hangover as Caleb walked back into the room, in some baggy clothes and dripping wet hair.

“Morning” He says softly as he walked closer to Morgyn and gently kisses their forehead.

“Mornin’ beautiful” Morgyn mutters back in reply as they sipped the water slowly.

“Are you doing okay?” Caleb asks.

“Yes, I am. Thanks for the little help” Morgyn answers, pecking Caleb on the lips gently. “And, to answer your question from last night. Yes, we can date if that’s what you really want!”

***

Lilith had gotten a call from her brother not too long ago, and he was supposed to be finally coming back today. He’s been gone for months, though Lilith was betting it felt shorter or longer than that since he was in the portal coming out of the realm had been fixed not too long ago. She began to bite her thumb as she laid across the couch staring dead-eyed at the ceiling until she heard the door open.

“Lil’ I’m back!” She heard Caleb shout, causing Lilith to perk up from her spot on the couch.

“Thank Go-” Lilith ran to the entry way and saw someone holding Caleb’s hand. “Who are they?”

“Oh, my name’s Morgyn” They said, shaking Lilith’s hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m sure Caleb mentioned me?”

“I think he did.” Lilith answered as she shook Morgyn’s hand back. “Nice to meet you”

“Oh, and Lil’ I think that there’s something we should tell you” Caleb says to his sister when she looks at him. “Morgyn’s my theyfriend. We’re dating.”


End file.
